


Wonderland Map

by ScQ



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScQ/pseuds/ScQ
Summary: Reference map of Wonderland based on the locations from OUAT, OUATIW and the Lewis Carroll books.





	Wonderland Map

**Author's Note:**

> Directions are flipped in Wonderland: West is East and East is West. This is because the realm lies on the other side of a mirror. 
> 
> This map is a possible arrangement of the Wonderland locations, and it was made by following the events and dialogue of OUAT, OUATIW and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. I filled in the gaps that were left with my own headcanons. Also, this map is definitely not to scale. It's just a rough idea of where everything is located.

**The Red Kingdom and Its Territories**

** **

**_Red Kingdom_ **\- Also known as the Looking Glass Place, this is the location of Lewis Carroll's second book, _Through the Looking Glass_, as well as the primary location of _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland_. The Kingdom itself is shaped like a chess board in the center of the realm and is raised 100 ft over the other territories. This makes it a bit challenging to get into and out of the kingdom, unless you can fly, but the White Rabbit has dug tunnels along the borders. If you know where they are and you're small enough, you can use his tunnels to get around the realm. There are bridges, too, but they are controlled by the Queens which makes their accessibility unpredictable. The current ruler of the Red Kingdom is the Red Queen.

  * _The Red Castle_: Where the ruling monarch of Wonderland resides. Shaped like chess pieces. Currently home to the Red Queen.
  * _The Hedge Maze_: A maze that runs from the front of the Red Castle and around the Hearts Castle. It slopes up and into a 90 degree angle when it hits the boundary to the Hearts Territory.
  * _The Eighth Square_: Where Alice was queened in _Through the Looking Glass. _Used as a place of truce during war times. 
  * _The Great Divide_: A mountain range through which there is a large, seemingly uncrossable ravine. Magic allows you to survive a fall from these cliffs, but at the bottom you'll face a trial. If you pass, you'll be given magical dust capable of doing almost anything you ask of it. If you fail, there is no way out and you'll die from starvation. Also, at the bottom of the ravine magic users aren't able to use their powers. 
  * _The Black Forest_: A pitch black forest. You can bring a torch in with you if you want, but it won't help much and you can't exit the forest with a light still lit. 
  * _The Boro Grove_: A clearing just beyond the Black Forest full of magnificent trees that used to be people. The trees spray a fragrant purple mist into the air, inducing a feeling of happiness on anyone who smells it. The smell makes you not want to leave, and slowly turns you into a tree. People who don't have hearts are unaffected by the Grove. Once you're in the Boro Grove, the only way you can leave is by wanting to leave.
  * _The Tulgey Wood_: A wood in the north of the Red Kingdom. This is where the Mad Hatter's house is located, and it's one of the Cheshire Cat's favorite places to roam. It's the first place Alice and the Knave went to upon their return to Wonderland. 
  * _The Whispering Wood_: Located towards the center of the Red Kingdom, it's a bit more marshy than normal woods. The Grendal's house is in these woods. 
  * _Jafar's Island_: Jafar built his lair on a medium-sized, uninhabited floating island above the lake. He has a tall, forbidding tower, in the center of which he hangs cages for his prisoners over a 200 ft drop. On either side of this, rooms are used as living spaces for himself and his guards, including a room he uses for potions, spellbooks and genie bottles. He cloaked the entire island with an invisibility spell.
  * _The Graveyard_: This graveyard is used exclusively for soldiers who died fighting for the Red Royals. Jafar resurrected all the soldiers in this graveyard to fight against Alice, Cyrus and Amara.
  * _Underland_: Located on the inside a mushroom, this is both a pub and the main operating base for the Blue Caterpillar and his underground empire. 
  * _Mimsy Meadows_: A sunny field with soft grass and a large Tumtum tree. 
  * _Greener Pastures_: A hill with a nice collection of hedge statues, such as a windmill and a Dandy Lion. Alice and Cyrus buried the genie's bottle here. 
  * _Rambling Wood_: A thick forest. If you follow the path Wonderland west (regular East), you'll reach two red doors. Behind one of these doors is certain doom, behind the other is the Well of Wonders. (Note: in OUATIW “And They Lived...”, Ana told Jafar to go east from the castle to reach the doors. She said this because Jafar is a newcomer and he is unfamiliar with Wonderland directions.)
  * _Well of Wonders:_ This well contains water that flows between Wonderland and every other magical realm. The water has the power to resurrect people from the dead, but it is guarded by the Nyx. If you steal the water without her permission, she will curse you to become a genie for eternity, or until the water is returned. 
  * _Garden of Live Flowers_: This is the garden outside the Looking Glass House, where flowers talk amongst each other and to any guests that visit the garden. They speak with Alice in _Through the Looking Glass_. 
  * _The Outlands_: An open land near the Lobster Sea. Alice and Cyrus' house is located here. 
  * _The Ruins of the White Castle_: The White Castle was destroyed during the war and was never rebuilt, but the ruins are still standing. 
  * _Lizard's Village_: One of the poorest villages in the Red Kingdom. 
  * _Anastasia and Will's wagon_: Ana and Will used this wagon when they first arrived in Wonderland. It's very small and shabby, and is currently abandoned, although Anastasia still uses it as a hiding place for some of her more valuable items. She hid the genie's bottle here, as well as the White Rabbit's family. 
  * _Alice and Cyrus' house_: Hidden by an invisibility spell, this is where Alice and Cyrus would retreat to after whatever adventures they went on in Wonderland. They no longer live in Wonderland, but it's still there for them when they visit. 
  * _The Mad Hatter's house_: Located in the Tulgey Wood, Jefferson lived here while he made hats, trying desperately to make one that would transport him home to his daughter. Since he left, the home has been abandoned. 
  * _Looking Glass House_: This is the house Alice falls into to get to Wonderland in _Through the Looking Glass_. It has a room very similar to her house in Victorian England, but everything is flipped. 

**Hearts Territory **\- This is the location for Lewis Carroll's first book, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, and it's also where the _Once Upon a Time_ episodes _Hat Trick_ and _the Queen of Hearts_ were set. The majority of residents here are talking animals. Ever since the Queen of Hearts disappeared, this place is under the rule and jurisdiction of the Red Queen. 

  * _The Hearts Castle_: This castle was home to the Hearts Royalty. The last resident was the Queen of Hearts, who left Wonderland and returned to the Enchanted Forest. The castle is now abandoned. 
  * _The Hedge Maze_: This connects the Red Castle and the Hearts Castle. At the boundary between territories, the maze inclines up to 90 degrees. If you fall into the walls of the maze they will swallow you. 
  * _The Long Hall_: This is where Alice ends up when she first falls down the rabbit hole in _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. In the room, there's a table with a cake that says "Eat me" and a cup that says "Drink me", and doors of various size leading out of the hall. 
  * _The Pool of Tears_: When Alice grows large in the Long Hall, she starts crying and her tears spill out and form this pool. 
  * _Croquet grounds and garden_: It's connected to the Hearts Castle through the Hedge Maze and is where Alice and the Queen of Hearts play croquet with flamingos. 
  * _March Hare's house_: This is where the March Hare lives, and where he, Jefferson and the Dormouse have tea parties. 
  * _Duchess' house_: The Duchess lives here with her baby. 
  * _The White Rabbit's House_: Inside a hollowed out tree, the White Rabbit lives here with his wife and children. 
  * _The Jabberwocky's Prison_: This tower was built in a desolate mountain range. It's guarded by a man who's tasked to stop anyone from entering and a harrowing bridge. Inside, at the top, the Jabberwocky in human form is pinned to the ceiling with the Vorpal blade. Around the floor are the corpses of people who tried to speak with her. 

**Spades Territory **\- Little is known about this place, but it is thought to be more dangerous than other parts of Wonderland. It's scarcely populated, and most of the residents live in the palace as either royalty or servants. Lead by the King and Queen of Spades.

**Diamonds Territory **\- Consists of a large mountain range and a freshwater ocean-forest. The quality of life and general happiness of residents is best here. Lead by the King and Queen of Diamonds.

**Clubs Territory **\- The terrain here is mostly rolling hills and floating islands. Lead by the King and Queen of Clubs.


End file.
